The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly relates to a comparator circuit formed using a MOS type transistor.
A comparator circuit formed using a MOS type transistor has conventionally been widely used. There is known a comparator having a MOS type transistor with a wide channel width and a long channel length to obtain a comparator having a small offset voltage.
However, in the conventional comparator circuit formed using the MOS type transistor, increasing the channel width and the channel length of the MOS type transistor is generally done to reduce the offset voltage. Therefore, a problem exists in which the area of the comparator is increased.
An object of the present invention is to provide a comparator having a small offset voltage and occupying a small area, which nobody has been able to achieve with a conventional comparator using a MOS type transistor.